My Name
by MagicalMythicorn
Summary: New Moon AU. Yes, it's another one of THOSE ones. Laurent and Victoria attack Bella, and when she awakes, all she can remember is 'My name is Isabella Swan and I am a vampire'.
1. Prologue

**Hey. So, this story starts off where Bella is talking to Laurent. The wolves don't come, but Victoria does. Yeah, I know these fanfics are overdone, but I'm hoping to put my own spin on it.**

* * *

**Prologue**

As he mentioned Victoria, a shudder ran through me. Even after it was all over, she still freaked me out. I was constantly worried she'd return to finish what James had started last year.

But the thought of her wasn't what paralyzed me with fear. Seconds after he had mentioned her, she appeared in the distance. I froze, ignoring my instincts to escape, to run away. But i wouldn't get far. I didn't bother. It would be pointless.

"Vic-Victoria," I stuttered, barely able to form the words.

"You remember me? Isn't that nice," she purred in a feline voice.

I wanted to answer back with some sarcastic comment, but my mind had gone completely blank. I just kept remembering that afternoon in the field when I saw THEM for the first time.

In a split second, Laurent and Victoria were on either side of me. Laurent held my arms, keeping me still, while Victoria smirked at me.

"Where's your precious Edward now?" she taunted.

I gave up struggling. "I don't know," I admitted.

She mock-gasped. "What? Your Edward left you here and didn't tell you where he would be?"

"He's not mine anymore."

This just made her more annoyed. "What!" she screamed at me. "Why would he do that?"

"He-he doesn't love me anymore." The hole in my chest was ripped wide open. I winced at the internal pain.

"Hmm..." she was quiet for a minute. "This changes things."

Victoria deliberated for a moment.

"Well," she said slowly, "if I can't hurt him with you, I'll have to try something else."

She approached me. "Have you ever wondered what its like, being a vampire?"

I could only stare at her, wondering why she hadn't snapped my neck. She bared her teeth and lunged. Her teeth sunk into my neck and I screamed with pain. I expected her to finish me off, but she just watched. Laurent let go of my wrists and laid me gently on the ground as I thrashed about. The venom was excrucitingly painful. I could feel it, blocking out most of my memories. It was as if I would never remember.

I couldn't remember. I felt it all slipping away. I desperately held on to Edward's face. I would not- I could not...

A fresh burst of pain cleared my mind. I tried in vain, but I couldn't remember a thing. The only thing I knew was 'My name is Isabella Swan and I'm a vampire.'

* * *

"Are you okay?"

I looked up into a face I vaguely recognized. But I couldn't rremember where from or who it was.

"My name's Victoria. Who are you?"

I sat up, studying the redhead. She had red eyes full of kindness. I wasn't sure how real it was, but it wasn't like I had anything to lose.

"My name's Isabella. What's going on here?"

Victoria looked sympathetic. "You dont remember?" she asked. "You were attacked by a bear, and it was too late to save you, so I turned you into a vampire."

I felt her studying my reaction, but I felt no surprise.

"Are you... in shock, or something? Cause, you seem to be taking it pretty well."

I took an unnecessary breath. "No, I- I'm fine. I don't know, its like... I always knew things like this were real. It's strange, but its like I... expected this to happen."

When I said this, I watched Victoria's face. It was unreadable, full of mystery and secrets. But she had saved my life...

So maybe I imagined the flash of hatred in her eyes when she first looked at me.

"Hey, do you want to go find some food? We're near enough a big city, only two hours run from here."

"I guess. Lets run." It felt wrong to be hunting humans, but the burning in my throat was unbearable now. I needed to quench the fire.

We moved like bullets from a gun, fast and focused. I loved the feeling.

Almost too soon, we stopped to hunt. Instinctively, I let my hunger for blood take over. I paused as my ears searched for the sound of a heartbeat.

I heard a flutter deeper in the woods. Without stopping to think, I was gone toward the scent of the blood. I barely noted the prey before predatory instincts took over. The blood smelled wrong now that I was gourging myself on it.

I didn't notice that I had hunted a mountain lion until after I had finished. It didn't taste bad, just a little wrong.

I felt Victoria looking on in disdain. "Why would you drink that?" she asked, slightly repulsed.

I shrugged. "Its not that bad. I didn't even realize what I was hunting until now."

She shuddered. "It smells awful. Human is so much better."

"I- Its just- It just feels wrong, to me, to hunt humans. I dont know why."

She seemed to just move on and accept it then.

"Whatever. Drink what you want. We should probably move on now, though. Dont want to attract attention."

Her eyes glanced behind, afraid on something that may be coming.

"What is it? Is something coming now?"

She hesitated. "There are werewolves nearby. They will hunt us if they catch up."

I grimaced, and we started on our way again.

For the past 27 years, I've been traveling with Victoria. Neither of us have anyone else, and we became friends fast.

I still haven't recovered my memory, after all this time, but Torie isn't worried. She says it doesn't matter. Thats one of the only things we disagree on, apart from our tastes of blood. Torie never could stand to even try animal blood. I couldn't stand to kill humans.

Victoria thinks it doesn't matter who I used to be, because I'm a different person now, but I still want to know what I was before this. Still, I wont argue with her. I know how lucky I was to not be alone when I was a newborn. In all my years, I've run into only a few other vampires. Every once in a while, we meet some coven of nomads. I hear about other groups that drink only animal blood, but I've never met any. I probably will eventually, but Torie prefers it to be just us two for most of the time.

I trust her, so I listen to what she tells me to do. Still, sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to settle down for a while in one place, make some new friends.

* * *

**And that's the prologue! Bella is a vampire! And she doesn't remember anything! What will happen next?**

**Please review and let me know. Depending on feedback, I may or may not continue, so let me know! :)**

**-NicoleLettie3**


	2. Did I?

**Chapter One: Did I?**

"Where are we?" I asked as we slowed to a walk in an unfamiliar forest.

"Just somewhere in Northern Canada." She smiled at me and ran off to hunt.

I kept in the woods, hunting deer and grizzlies. I saw a few foxes, but I didn't like drinking their blood. They seemed too beautiful for me to kill.

Only a couple hours later, we were both back. Victoria had gone to a nearby city to hunt their population. She only drank three humans-the city was too small for her to have any more-but that was enough for now.

We hung out in the woods all night, just messing about and exploring the countryside. I really liked it here, but we would no doubt move on in the morning.

Torie didn't like to stay anywhere too long, and I usually didn't mind. But I was starting to feel restless. I wanted to take a break, and stay in one place, just for a little bit. I wouldn't insist, of course. She was in charge, and she wouldn't agree. It didn't matter, anyways, where we were. It wouldn't make any difference. I wouldn't likely meet anyone new, and there weren't any vampires in this area.

It wasn't like I could make any human friends. Victoria would probably drink their blood.

My self control around humans had come in handy. I could go into cities and buy clothes, and Victoria's mahogany eyes wouldn't let her do that. This way, our clothes weren't so ratty. Victoria didn't mind before, but after my first few hunts, I was covered in blood. I couldn't exactly run around like that for eternity without attracting attention from the humans.

Torie didn't have to worry about that anymore, and neither did I. My drinking style had improved quickly. Still, it never hurt to have a few extra clothes around. They weren't anything special. Just jeans and tanks off the first rack I saw.

I was too nervous to stay long, for my first venture into a city. I had been concentrating more on holding my breath than finding the nicer clothes. I wanted to avoid talking to any saleswomen. I only had to interact with the cashier, and that was almost too much for me. It was all I could do to not fling myself over the register and sink my teeth into his soft skin. I could smell the blood, hear his heartbeat. It sounded so... scrumptious. Like a delicacy.

I reasoned with myself. One time would be okay, just one moment of weakness. Why not?

My mind fought back, and I looked around. There would be at least a hundred witnesses. To remain undetected, I would have to slaughter every single one, and then I would still be on the radar. Besides, there were still security cameras. They would have me plastered on every news channel in the continent, and the Volturi would definitely hear.

Victoria had explained the Volturi to me in my first day. I wasn't an expert, but I was pretty sure they would have more than enough vampires to take me down.

So I held my breath and paid for my clothes. I even smiled at him as he told me to have a good day. That was a mistake. He lost his concentration and gaped at my gorgeous face. He was... I didn't know what word to use. Dazzled, maybe? That sounded right.

I grabbed my bag and walked quickly to the door. It was a test to my self control to make it that far. A smiling young mother held the door for me, two little children in her cart as she went in. I remember their faces. They were twins, a boy and girl. The girl's hair fell in two dark brown braids, and the boy had shaggy brown hair. They both had the same blue eyes. I smiled at them, and they smiled back.

I didn't even have an urge to kill them. Children were too precious to destroy.

The mother seemed exhausted. I could understand why. Twins would be tiring. But she was still happy. I could tell, by her expression whenever she glanced at her beautiful children. Was that what it was like to be a parent? It seemed amazing. I wished then, that I could have my own children one day. I knew it was impossible. Just an errant thought. Still, their faces dance through my mind often, and I wonder if I would have had my own if I hadn't been attacked by a grizzly so long ago.

Would I have had a family ? Did I have a family? I knew I didn't, not anymore. I had never looked. Had I been a mother? I doubted it. I was too young, only 18. But, maybe, sisters or brothers. A mom or dad, at least? Or had I been alone?

I had never been able to talk with Victoria about the bear attack, and she seemed to avoid the topic. Had she been too late, too late to save my family, or my friend? I didn't know, and I didn't want to, to be honest. But I can't deny that I ponder this often.

A family. If Victoria could read my thoughts, she would notice how much I thought about it. I just can't help it. I want a family of my own, that care about me. Victoria`s great and all, but it`s so solitary. We`re friends, but we aren`t close as sisters.

Maybe I had that once. Maybe I never did. I want it now, though. I want it so bad.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is up! Please review! Enjoy!**

**-NicoleLettie3**


	3. The Scent

**Chapter 2: The Scent**

We did move on the next day, closer to Alaska. We would have frozen if we weren't cold blooded. Still, the landscape was beautiful. Snow covered mountains, frozen lakes, everywhere we went. Most vampires preferred the US, but I like the far North better.

Compared to our last run, New York and up to here, this was quick. Within an hour or two, we were in Alaska, somewhere near the British Columbia border. We were camped out in the rockies, surrounded by wildlife.

There was a tourist town nearby, where Victoria could hunt.

This time, we would probably stay for a few days. After 27 years of running, you run out of places to go. Ive seen every structure and monument worth seeing in the world.

I was all for traveling to a new part of the world. But Victoria disagreed. She was probably right. Someone would be bound to notice her burgundy eyes, and that would be a bad thing. We'd get in trouble with the Volturi if we caused too much trouble.

Victoria went off to hunt again. She was always thirsty, but I didn't like killing, even animals.

So I just ran. Up and down the mountain peaks, up the trees, off the cliffs. I could end up pretty far. I let my instincts carry me, to wherever I wanted to be. As I slowed to a stop, an unfamiliar scent hit me. I recoiled at first, in shock.

It wasn't that the scent was unpleasant. Just a surprise. I had no idea there were other vampires in the area.

I knew I should warn Victoria, and see if she knew anything about them, but I didn't want to. I wanted to find out who they were. Besides, the scent was faint. They may have moved on.

I followed the vampire's trail, leading me on a winding trail through the forest. I had to slow down to follow the scent, and I knew Victoria would be back at our meeting spot soon, but I pushed that to the back of my mind. Curiosity drove me on. Usually, while I was alone, I would practice my ability. I was gifted with the ability of a mental shield. It kept people out of my mind unless I decided differently. Victoria didn't know about my power. It was the only secret I kept from her.

When I stumbled upon a new trail, crossing the older one, I hesitated. The vampire was nearby. The trail was hours old at the most. If they caught me following them, there was a chance they'd double back and try to catch me.

Still, what was the worse that could happen? They get annoyed and want to know what she's doing? They try to attack her? She could take one vampire.

I made my decision and went with it. I traced the vampire east, until I began to pick up other scents. Multiple scents crossed. I wasn't completely sure how many.

Maybe this was a bad idea. These were strangers. Strange vampires were dangerous. I'd heard stories of wars between covens, destroying them all. I had stopped when I had caught the other scents, but it was too late. I was too close to them now, and they must have picked up my scent. They weren't far now.

I tried to compose myself. It wasn't as if I'd done anything wrong. I was just curious.

When I heard them coming towards me, I turned and ran as fast as I could. I was shy to meet anyone, and I knew nothing of this coven.

So I headed back to where Victoria would be waiting. But they still followed. I didn't blame them; I had been following them, after all. But it freaked me out, and my mind wasn't clear. I took a wrong turn and hit a cliff face. I had jumped off the cliff earlier, but in a different place. This was easily 500 feet high here, and while the jump down was simple, getting back up would take too long.

A noise behind me, and silence. I turned my head an inch to see that they had surrounded me.

A low growl sounded in my throat, but I didn't turn around. I had to think of a way out of the situation, and I wouldn't have any chance of escaping if they decided I was a threat. I held back my snarls, and closed my eyes as I heard one of them step forward.

"We do not mean you any harm. Please, turn around and we can talk." A male voice rang out behind me.

I stayed where I was. Not out of rudeness or stubbornness, but fear. I knew if I turned, they would see who I was, and it's easy to track a vegetarian.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not." I barely concealed the slight fear in my voice.

Another one laughed. "Come on, we don't bite. What are you afraid of?"

The first one who spoke hushed him quietly. "I promise you that no harm will come to you. We only wish to talk." His voice had a soothing tone to it.

I hesitated, but there was no other way out. I took my time, though. I made them wait, brushing my hair out of my face and straightening my clothes. Then I turned to face them.

There were only four of them. Not all the scents I had caught were here. Their eyes were hazel, like mine, which was shocking. I had never met any of the other vegetarians. Victoria had told me they lived in Alaska, somewhere near Anchorage. What really surprised me was their faces.

They seemed as surprised to see another vegetarian as I was. It was harder to tell in the dark, when the shadows covered most features, but they seemed friendly enough. At least, they looked kind, except for the blond one, who just looked annoyed.

The leader who had spoke first greeted me. "Hello. My name is Carlisle. This is Esme, and Emmett and Rosalie."

I took a breath. "I'm Isabella, but I go mostly by Isabel." The woman, Esme, smiled kindly at me, while the tough-looking one, Emmett, grinned toothily. I tried to smile back, but I was still nervous.

"How long have you been here? Are you alone?" Carlisle asked.

"We just stopped to hunt. And no, I'm not alone. We just have different- tastes when it comes to feeding. She's over in the nearby city." I shrugged, as if it didn't matter.

"So, how did you become a vegetarian? Did you meet others and make the decision, and just began traveling with her?"

I shook my head. "No, she changed me. I'm not even sure how I started hunting animals. It was... kind of an accident, but I liked it. I've never tasted human blood, not since I was made."

"Really? You just decided not to?" Carlisle seemed surprised. "So, you've never met vegetarians?"

"No. I wanted to, but Victoria doesn't like them. I was curious, but- well, it doesn't matter."

"Victoria?" Emmett growled. "The redhead?"

The other three turned to look at him as Carlisle silenced him. I took the chance and ran, but the blond, Rosalie, grabbed my arm, and pulled me back, looking me right in the face for the first time. She gasped and I pulled at my arm, trying to get away from her strong grip.

"Bella?" she asked, looking shocked.

Everything froze in the small clearing. Not a breath was heard as everyone looked at my face, clear in the moonlight. Then Esme ran up and threw her arms around me.

"Is it really you?"

I broke her grip and backed away, baring my fangs. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Then Victoria was there beside me, in an offensive position. "Get away," she said in a catlike voice. " Or I'll attack."

Emmett growled again. "Victoria. What have you done?"

She smiled at them falsely. "Iz, get going. I need to talk to my old friends."

"So why can't I be here?" I can't believe she would tell me to go away! "If you talk to them, can't you say it to me?"

She whispered in my ear, "It's about my mate, and I don't like having a lot of people around when I talk about him."

I felt guilty and nodded. "Alright. I'll wait at the camp."

Whenever she mentioned her mate, who had died, I felt guilty for bringing it up. If these people had something to do with it, then she could talk to them alone. She deserved that.

* * *

**I think you get the drill. Review, please! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**This will be from Victoria's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Yet. I'm working on that.**

* * *

I saw Bella's guilty face when I mentioned my mate, and she nodded, saying "Alright. I'll meet you back at the camp."I waited until she was gone to turn around and face the Cullens. "Well, isn't this a surprise?" I snarled at them.  
The big one, Emmett, growled back, but Carlisle spoke for them, shock and anger both on his face. "Victoria. What have you done?" he asked.  
I smiled fakely. "I don't see anything wrong, just a couple of nomads traveling through."  
The outrage shone clearly on all their faces. "Nothing wrong? What did you do to Bella? Why doesn't she remember? Why is she a vampire?" Emmett yelled at me.  
I looked at Emmett. "Watch yourself. You don't want to get angry and do something you'll regret."  
"And what makes you think I'd regret doing something, like killing you?" he raged at me.  
I looked at him. "Because I might not be as strong as you, but I'm fast. Before you could find me, I'd be back at camp and me and Bella would be off. You'd never see her again."  
Carlisle looked skeptic. "Answer the question, Victoria. How does she not remember any of us?"  
I smiled to myself. "That's for just me to know. Figure it out yourselves. I have more important things to do."  
I turned to leave, but before I could get anywhere Esme was in front, blocking my path. Rosalie was behind me. I took a deep breath. "Watch yourself. Things might get messy." I warned. "You know, I could always just snap her head off. Saves me the trouble of putting up with her for another day."  
Emmett scowled and lunged at me. I took my chance and ran where he had moved from. I took detours to throw them off for a while, before heading back to camp. Bella was waiting when I got there.  
"Well?" she asked, getting up from where she had sat down. "Do they- do they know anything about me?"  
I shrugged. "It's not important."  
Bella looked angry. "Not important? I've wanted to know where I'm from and who I am for more than 20 years! It's important to me!"  
I exhaled frustratedly. "Look, I was hoping we could do this the easy way, but it looks like we're out of time. We need to leave. Now!"  
I moved towards her at the same time she took a step back. "I don't understand. What are we running from? Why won't you tell me?" she demanded.  
I darted forward and grabbed her head. "You know, I hate it when this happens. You get rebellious, and then I have to mess with your memory!"  
Bella struggled and pulled as I grasped her head and closed my eyes. I focused on what was in her mind, finding all the new memories and getting them together.  
"No, no, please! Please, just let me go! I need to remember everything!" Bella yelled.  
I smiled with my eyes closed. "I like it as much as you do. It gives me a nasty headache. But it's time to start fresh."  
I had just about pulled them together, to be replaced by a boring landscape where nothing unusual had happened. I prepared to destroy the short memories, when something like a rock hit me.  
My eyes opened to find the enemy. I saw that it was Emmett Cullen, who had run into me at top speed. Carlisle and Esme were helping Bella up, while she clutched at her head, disoriented by my messing with her brain. I hadn't managed to delete the memories yet. I had put them right at the front of her brain, a foolish place to leave them. At the least she would get some kind of headache, from them pressing down on her.  
Emmett stood guard, but one cry of pain from Bella distracted him long enough. I ran, leaving Bella behind for now.  
I will get my revenge for this. I will make them suffer. I just needed a plan.

* * *

**Yep, so its been a month. Sorry about the long wait. I'll try to write sooner now.**

**-MagicalMythicorn**


End file.
